


Праведно оскверненный

by FoggyFeline71, madchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinky Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винг-порн.</p><p>Дин вламывается к Кастиэлю когда тот мастурбирует, используя свои крылья. Оказывается, Кас немножко эксгибиционист, когда разохотится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праведно оскверненный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Righteously Defiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549622) by [bourbonbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/pseuds/bourbonbucky). 



Сэм был в другом городе ради простого дела — посолить и сжечь; из-за гребаного апокалипсиса и гребаных Небес они с Дином нуждались в передышке. Дин набил Касу сообщение с адресом отеля, в котором остановился, на случай, если тот решит зайти. Поиски Бога продвигались дерьмово, и Дин знал, что хороший отдых отлично помогает не поехать крышей. Он знал, как можно расслабиться и насколько это важно и необходимо. Его средством от стресса была возня с Импалой или кем-то, кто на поверку оказывался горячее Аризонского лета, желательно с симпатичным личиком и жадной дыркой. При этом пол Дин выбирал на основании того, насколько заебанным он был. Иногда ему было просто приятно чувствовать под собой тело, подобное собственному, — тогда он мог по-настоящему расслабиться.

Так что да, Дин мог понять Каса. Но это вовсе не значило, что он ожидал увидеть Каса, своего лучшего друга, полуобнаженным, раскинувшим ноги, с подушкой под поясницей и жадно цепляющимся за собственные крылья. Нет, совсем не ожидал.

Он изо всех сил старался быть бесшумным; Кастиэль, казалось, был настолько сильно поглощен собой, что Дин не хотел его потревожить. Очешуеть, тот даже не услышал, как Дин закрыл за собой дверь. Кастиэль нежно тянул за черные маховые перья и поглаживал дымчато-синюю подпушку, а его тело содрогалось. Дин еще никогда не видел Каса настолько потерянным в собственных ощущениях. Его крылья были чертовски огромными, каждое как минимум в два раза больше Дина — и он все равно скорее всего их недооценивал, поскольку сейчас они были обвиты вокруг тела Кастиэля.

Он глухо застонал, содрагаясь и потираясь о зажатую между ног подушку. Вот черт.

— Дин...

Поначалу Дину показалось, что его заметили, и он замер от вида все еще мокрого и содрогавшегося Каса. Итак, Дин стоял, наблюдая, как его лучший друг дрочил на кровати Дина, используя для этого ни много ни мало — свои крылья, и выстанывал его имя. Даже если бы он знал наверняка, что кто-то может проклянуть его и вернуть обратно в Ад, то все равно стоял бы, не отрывая взгляда.

Он не осознавал, что издает звуки, однако внезапно понял, что у него встал, а его рука помимо воли опустилась к паху и сильно сжала член, заставив задохнуться.

Кастиэль распахнул глаза и замер, бессильно отпустив тут же спрятавшиеся крылья. Он в шоке уставился на Дина, и непонятно — потому, что его обнаружили или оттого, что его подловил именно Дин. Кастиэль не двигался, замерев на месте из-за того, что Дин застал его. Хотя отчасти казалось, словно он хотел быть пойманным. Вы же не станете дрочить в чужой постели без причины. Кас мог бы пойти куда угодно, но не сделал этого — он был в постели Дина и трахал его подушку, будто хотел, чтобы Дин это увидел. Если это была игра, то Дин был бы более чем счастлив принять в ней участие.

— Д-дин, я...

— Покажи их, — его голос звучал грубее, чем он ожидал. Кастиэль склонил голову набок, будто совершенно не понимал, о чем просил Дин.

— Я сказал: выпусти. Их. Обратно.

Кастиэль поежился, мышцы перекатились под кожей, и он медленно выдохнул и снова расправил крылья. Они подрагивали и, казалось, двигались сами по себе. Обычно понять Каса было не очень-то и легко, скорее, даже невозможно: Кастиэль держал себя в руках в любой ситуации. На его лице не было никаких эмоций, он выглядел спокойным и собранным, но его крылья дрожали и трепетали. Он был либо на взводе, либо возбужден. В любом случае, его спокойствие доставляло Дину больше удовольствия, чем он был в состоянии признать. Крылья Каса были чертовски великолепны, даже сильнее, чем его каменно-спокойное лицо. Перья были черными и гладкими, как Импала после полировки, с серебристыми искрами в перьях цвета ночных облаков.

Дин видел, что чем дольше он бездействовал, тем больше нервничал Кас, так что отбросил последние крупицы здравомыслия и самосохранения и забрался на кровать ко все еще возбужденному Касу. Он потянулся вперед и прикоснулся к левому крылу, ощутив в правой руке покалывание даже до того, как ощутил ею перо. Он представлял, что на ощупь они будут похожи на крылья ястреба, к которым ему несколько лет назад удалось прикоснуться в доме одного приведения-таксидермиста в Мичигане, но Дин ошибся. Крылья были мягкими и прохладными, и он чувствовал себя спокойнее, прикасаясь к ним, даже несмотря на бешено колотившееся сердце.

— Ну, и как это называется, Кас? Ты вламываешься в мою комнату, влезаешь в мою постель и дрочишь себе? — Он слегка потянул за одно из нижних перьев — Кас делал так же — и ухмыльнулся, когда крыло подалось навстречу его прикосновению.

Кастиэль поколебался, приоткрыв рот, но ничего не произнес. Он судорожно вздохнул и откашлялся:

— Я… — Дин поймал его взгляд, вздернул бровь и ухмыльнулся. Кастиэль снова замолчал, прикусив нижнюю губу и избегая его взгляда.

— Ах-хах. — Дин нежно, но крепко ухватил его за подбородок, подняв голову и заставив смотреть себе в глаза. — Ты же воин, Кас. Возьми себя в руки.

Что-то неуловимое мелькнуло в глазах Каса, его взгляд стал тверже, холоднее.

— Ты приказываешь мне ответить тебе? — он смотрел сурово, вопросительно и прямолинейно, однако перья на крыльях взъерошились и хаотично трепыхались.

Дин оценивающе хмыкнул и осторожно придвинулся к Кастиэлю, наблюдая, как тот уставился на свои крылья, потянувшиеся к Дину по собственному желанию. Он кое-что вспомнил, и в голову пришла сумасшедшая идея. Если Кас действительно хотел поиграть, то Дин выиграет эту игру.

— Я думал, что ты не служишь мне, Кас. Черт, ты восстал и до сих пор даешь мне это понять. Скажи, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я тебе приказывал? — Он убрал руку от лица Каса и аккуратно прикоснулся к нижним перьям второго крыла. Кас закрыл глаза и склонил голову набок. Это было явное приглашение, и Дин принял его, прикусывая и облизывая чужую кожу. Крылья Кастиэля сомкнулись вокруг них. Поцелуями он дошел до уха Кастиэля и произнес: — Разве это не кощунственно, Кас? Что скажут на Небесах? О чем бы подумал Михаил? Я должен стать самой крутой сучкой среди архангелов, не так ли?

Они столкнулись телами, а крылья образовали вокруг них плотный кокон. Настала очередь Дина подставлять шею, когда жадные руки Каса потянулись к его одежде, прежде чем она совсем исчезла. Вскоре Кас раздел их до трусов, цепляясь за Дина так, будто это у него были крылья и он мог улететь в любой момент.

— Но Михаилу ты не достанешься, — Дин не простонал это, нет, вовсе нет. Немыслимо, но Кастиэль — дерзкий воин Божий — раздевал его и рычал... Безусловно, это не он вырывал из него стоны, и любой подумавший иначе остался бы без пары зубов.

Независимо от того, насколько опьяняющей становилась эта игра во власть, Дин знал, что не должен особенно сильно этим наслаждаться. С другой стороны, не так уж часто он давал волю своим эго и властности и чувствовал себя так, как в данный момент. Он изогнулся и жестко приложил ладонью ягодицу Кастиэля. Тот повернул голову и поцеловал его. Дин ожидал совсем другого поцелуя — небрежного или жесткого, но это был глубокий и жаркий поцелуй, в котором Кас настойчиво засасывал язык Дина. Кожа зудела, перья искрили как наэлектризованные, отчего волосы, казалось, готовы встать дыбом.

Дин скользнул одной рукой под ткань его боксеров, опустился между ягодиц Каса, надавливая и протискиваясь пальцами в его дырку. Тот выгнулся от ласк и мягко прикоснулся к его губам.

Дин зарычал и ввел пальцы в мягкую плоть на грани с болью, но Кас лишь громче застонал.

— Об этом ты мечтал, Кас? Хочешь меч Михаила себе в задницу?

Кастиэль в ответ плотнее притянул его крыльями, пошло потираясь своим твердым членом о член Дина. Тот запустил свободную руку в боксеры Каса, с трудом обхватывая его член, поскольку Кастиэль оставил им совсем крошечное пространство. Дин ощутил болезненное удовольствие, когда услышал, как Кастиэль судорожно всхлипнул. Уткнувшись носом в крыло Каса, он продолжал надавливать на сжатое отверстие, с силой массируя кожу вокруг него, и одновременно дразня головку члена.

Вскоре Кастиэль судорожно вцепился в него и, застонав, вскинул бедра, его яйца поджались, и он кончил, покрыв спермой пальцы Дина. Кас схватил его за запястье и дернул ладонь вверх, отрывая от сверхчувствительной кожи. От этого вида у Дина перехватило дыхание, и он неосознанно облизнул губы.

Его все еще обнимали жадные крылья Каса, хотя и не так сильно, как раньше. В мгновение ока Кастиэль столкнул его с кровати и лег на живот, расправив крылья.

— Кас?

— Пометь их. — У Дина перехватило дыхание: — Сделай так, чтобы любой из братьев, который придет убить меня, почувствовал твой запах на моих крыльях, увидел метки Праведника. Сделай меня своим, Дин. Пометь меня. Пожалуйста.

К концу монолога голос его уже дрожал — от волнения или отчаяния, а может быть, от того и другого вместе. Дин тихо выругался про себя и стянул трусы. Он не так представлял себе окончание этого вечера, но происходившее безусловно того стоило.

Никогда, даже в своих самых диких снах он не представлял себе подобного, даже когда Кас начал изредка приходить к нему. Дин был уверен, что никогда не увидит воочию крылья Каса и не столкнется с ними настолько близко. Что будет вести себя подобно краснеющей, заикающейся девственнице. Он никак не ожидал, что Кастиэль окажется таким извращенцем. И это было круто.

Дин крепко сжал свой член и начал дрочить. Кас склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая за его действиями с легкой улыбкой — с гребаной улыбкой на лице ожидая, когда Дин спустит на него. Вся ситуация сводила его с ума, подталкивая все ближе к краю, куда он стремился с самого начала. Он потер пальцем под головкой, представляя себе все способы, которыми будет осквернять своего ангела. Кастиэль лениво протянул руку, провел пальцами по его яйцам, даже слегка щекоча их. Это было больше, чем Дин мог выдержать, его яйца готовы были лопнуть от давления. Он наклонился вперед, почти крича, когда капли его спермы упали на расправленные перед ним темные крылья. Несколько капель попали Касу между лопаток, и Дин дотянулся и провел по ним, втирая в темную подпушку правого крыла.

К тому времени, когда Дин мог увидеть перья, слипшиеся от засохшей на них спермы, крылья Кастиэля снова исчезли в небытие. Он сел на колени и притянул Дина за бедра обратно на кровать, не переставая собственнически его целовать.

Он улыбнулся Дину в губы, прихватывая зубами нижнюю.

— В следующий раз ты должен пометить меня изнутри.

Прежде чем Дин смог ответить, Кас тихо усмехнулся и улетел. Дин глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не думать слишком много о том, что прошелестевшие крылья были украшены каплями его спермы.


End file.
